


Breaking News

by RachaelBmine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Winchesters, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Winchester Sandwich, enjoy yourselves bitches, for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Police called to local motel, sounds of “a woman being murdered” heard coming from one of the guest’s rooms. Details sketchy....</p><p>When the two women were questioned all seemed well, no evidence of violence were found. One young lady blamed it on the TV, however, all parties present seemed to be sweating and out of breath. The investigation at Shady Oaks Inn involving the two young women and two men is being dropped due to insufficient cause. Aside from the disheveled appearances, both women seem to be just fine. They claim there is no reason to press charges and all parties have apologized for alarming the other residents of the inn…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Two Hours Earlier…**

The door burst open to the motel room and the group stumbled in laughing at nothing… or maybe everything. There hadn’t been a hunt in days, for the first time ever the Winchester brothers were in town for longer than a day. That shit called for a celebration. The ladies had directed the brothers around town all day to the best food spots and the bar with the best drink specials, both locations fell victim to their revelry. 

"Hey fellas, why don’t you get those beers in the fridge before they go warm on us?" Zoë chimed in since Sam and Dean were still standing by the door giggling at who knows what. The younger, but bigger, man stumbled to the fridge and dropped the case of beer inside. "Done!" Sam said loudly causing the three others to cringe. "Hey, gigantor, not so loud dude. You wanna have the cops at our door?" The ladies burst into laughter that made them bend at the waist and hold onto each other for support.

"What?" Sam asked cluelessly. "What did I miss?"

"G-g- gigantor!" Cassidy sputtered as dark curls fell around her face. Her shorter friend barely holding her up from falling to the ground in a hilarious drunken fit. Dean’s lips quivered as he tried to maintain a straight face. 

"Screw you guys, ‘m going to take a shower."

The fact that Sam stumbled and nearly knocked the table over only made Dean lose it along with ladies. The three of them fell across the beds when Sam slammed the bathroom door behind him.

**xXx**

The ladies lounged on one of the beds with their beers as they listened to Dean’s latest story of ganking Demons and someone named Crowley. Zo had taken the liberty, as usual, to use Cassidy as a pillow and in turn Cassie lazily played with the locks of hair that fell over her side. Dean had made it down to just one layer of clothes, a white t-shirt and his jeans. It had been the slowest strip tease in the history of man. As soon as Dean got to what he called the good part of his story, the bathroom door swung open and Sam stepped out in his towel. 

Eyes locked on him and conversation fell silent. He gave a little wave and walked to the other side of the room to his bag, letting the towel fall. The ladies watched, their beers, conversation, and breathing forgotten. They sat up on the bed and looked around Dean who was standing squarely in the way grinning down at them. 

"Hey Sammy, I think you have a fan club."

"See Dean, you've got it all wrong," he pulled up some shorts. "I'm the number one fan here." 

He dropped himself onto the bed and stretched his arms wide. In a flurry of arms and laughter the ladies dived onto the bed with the tall mostly naked hunter, nearly knocking Dean down in the process. When they landed on the bed the momentum, or the liquor, or maybe just Cassidy’s ass nearly sent Zo off the other side of the bed. "You win this time skank," Zo said grinning and smacked her friends ass. (Dean scoffed as he stood watching) Honestly there was enough of Sam for both of them. He towered above both of them at 6'4" and Cassie being 5'6" and Zo being only 5 feet tall. Cassie had prime real estate straddling Sam's abs and she took advantage of it. Her fingers slid upward and over the hard muscles in Sam's chest and brushed her thumbs over his little brown nipples. Sam bit his lip and grabbed her waist in return. 

Zo's hands gently scratched up his long muscular legs, raising the thin shorts higher up his thighs. She threw her leg over him and straddled his hips, immediately appreciating his responsiveness to them. Maybe he was their number one fan after all. Sam pushed himself up on his elbows and met Cassie’s mouth with his own. Zoë pushed him back down with her palms, sending Cassie with him. He worked his hands through her hair as they moaned into each other's mouths. Zoë stretched her arms up to Cassie’s shoulders, rubbing her hands in small circles, and her hips followed suit. Sam's hips bucked a little at the friction and he groaned with pleasure. Cassie had lost her shirt at some point and Sam's hands were all over her, pulling at straps and clasps to free her from her bra. Zoë helped his clumsy fingers out with the clasp and ran her fingers down the curves of Cassie’s hips. Sam's dick protested against the shorts so she decided to liberate it. Warm sticky precum dribbled over the head as Zo stroked his now swollen dick, squeezing and twisting at perfect intervals. Cassie bit into his neck and licked her warm tongue over the sensitive areas below his ear. His cries of "oh fuck" and "oh God" mixed into the sounds of lady moans and Dean settling onto the squeaky mattress opposite him. 

Sam glanced over at Dean who had laid back across the bed with fresh beer in his hand. The cloudy lustful look he wore was enough confirmation to Sam that his brother was thoroughly enjoying himself. Dammit! It was rare that Sam received all the attention from women, let alone two at once, and Dean didn't even have the decency to be jealous. He was fucking loving it! Sam had no time to be angry about it because he had hands all over his body, tits in his face, and suddenly a hot wet mouth on his dick. He was way too busy coming to be upset with Dean. 

**xXx**

Zoë gave Dean the come hither sign with her finger and giggled when he looked around and then pointed at himself in disbelief. As fucked up as their lives were, or maybe because their lives were so fucked up, these men were hella fun to be around. He drained his beer in two swallows and tossed the bottle to the side. He slid to his knees in front of Zo where she sat on the edge of the bed, affectionately calling her Tiny even when he knew she hated the nickname. She motioned up with a finger and he immediately pulled his t-shirt off and handed it to her. Dean was her favorite little mommy's boy, so good at doing exactly as he was told. She stuffed part the t-shirt in his mouth and whispered to him.

"Now Dean, you know momma hates that name don't you?" 

He nods. 

"Now, you're going to have to pay for that right?" 

Nodding intensifies. 

Sam and Cassie had pulled themselves apart and smirked at each other. Who knew "best night of my life, Dean" was into subbing? Well, no one really, Dean only seemed to be okay with it when they stopped into town and met up with Cassie and Zo. None of them remembered how it started or why. All Sam knew was Dean was always relieved to be with them. He could see Dean's shoulders literally relax a little more with every mile that brought them closer to town when they visited.

Sam rolled off the bed and walked into the kitchen area to get a beer. Cassie plopped down next to Zo at the end of the bed and set in on her usual routine of cooing over how pretty Dean was with his grass green eyes and pink lips. She ran her hand through his sandy colored hair and kissed the freckles on his nose. Dean's cheeks actually flushed. Zo truly believed this was Dean's favorite part, even if he denied it. The ladies took his hands and motioned for him to get on the bed. Zo pulled the shirt back out of his mouth and informed him that as a punishment he was not allowed to come until momma and mommy _both_ agreed he could. This would not be too hard for him to accomplish. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> subby!Dean (sorta)
> 
> hip hip Hooray!

Dean spread himself out across the bed and let out a long breath, his eyes fixed on Zoë and Cassidy the entire time. The trust he had for the three people in that hotel room was immeasurable and incomparable to anyone else he had in his life. Sam had affectively warded the room so that there would be no surprises while they were there, and the angel warding seared into their ribs kept them under the radar when out with Zo and Cassie during the day.

Dean Winchester was, for this fleeting moment, a free man. The weekends that they spent here were few and too far between in his opinion, so he planned to make it so good that the memory stayed burnt across his mind for a few months. 

“Dean.” Zoë’s slow whisper made his eyes focus again. Her crinkles locs of hair fell around his face as she leaned over him from her position beside the bed. He tilted his head back to catch a glimpse at her lace bra and panties, black as usual, and he reached up to cup her cheek in his hands. 

To his surprise she didn’t protest the affectionate touch but instead allowed him to pull her down into a kiss. Their lips touched gently for a moment and he ran his tongue over her strawberry flavored lips. He sucked at her plump bottom lip and shivered as he listened to her soft moans as they bubbled up inside her. 

Zoë grabbed a handful of sandy blonde hair and pulled him away from her, exposing Dean’s throat to her lips and teeth and tongue. She nipped along his stubble covered jaw, licking along his neck, and was rewarded deep groans and big hands in her hair. Cassie had knelt between Dean’s legs at the other side of the bed, taking in the view of twitching muscles and the small jerks of his hips. She reached to unzip his constricting jeans, leaving trails of hot kisses along Dean’s hips as she worked. Deep groans and low growls floated into the silence of the room. 

Cassie inched the jeans down his hips and finally pulled them past his feet, dropping them to the floor. His boxers strained against his cock as it begged to be set free from the fabric. Cassie scratched her fingers up Dean’s taut thigh muscles, sliding them into his boxers just enough to grip the base of his cock. She mouthed at him through his boxers, knowing it would drive him insane; just a thin layer of fabric keeping him from that sweat wet heat of her mouth. 

xXx

Dean moaned, hips bouncing, at the stimulation he was receiving on both ends. Zoë had moved forward, fingers digging into his ribs as she mouthed at his stiff nipples. As if on cue, both ladies moved back from him, leaving him to whimper and squirm on the bed. Zoë stepped out of her lacy bottoms and dropped them to the floor next to the bed while Cassie slid his boxers down his legs to his ankles.

“Hands behind your back,” Zo said in a soft voice that was not to be mistaken for anything other than a command. 

Dean complied immediately. Cassie climbed on the bed and straddled his lap, leaving plenty of room to comfortably stroke his leaky cock in a slow rhythm. Zoë smiled at the response Dean gave, hips jerking upward, bouncing Cassie around a few times. She climbed onto the bed knees on either side of Dean’s head and his senses were filled with her scent. His hands, acting on their own will, immediately came up to press her hips down toward his face. 

“Nah-ah, momma said hands behind your back,” she hummed. Dean whined quietly to himself but shoved his hands under his back once more. 

Sam appeared from his corner where he had been scarfing a sandwich and another beer, eager to assist. He wrapped his arms around Zoë, a hand landing on her belly and the other gently gripping her chin. He was sucking kisses against her neck, and whispering in her ear, causing a shudder to ripple through her. His hand slid south and caressed her wetness, making her gasp. Dean squirmed beneath them, mouth literally watering, so hungry for what he could smell but not taste. Cassie bit into her lip as she watched the scene in front of her, still stroking Dean at an excruciating slow pace. 

Zoë lowered herself to Dean’s mouth with Sam’s fingers guiding her. She knew how to ride a dude’s face but she simply refused to complain about Sam Winchester helping her out. Dean’s satisfied moans were only drowned out by Zoë’s cries of pleasure. His mouth moved frantically at first, covering her completely, sucking then tracing every crease with his tongue, finally scratching an itch that he’d had since meeting them at the bar earlier today. The covering of the bed twisted in Zoë’s fisted hands as she panted, struggling to get a hold of the situation. 

Dean began to slow to a more delicate rhythm of tongue flicks and slow sucking against her clit. When she opened her eyes all she saw was Cassie grinning at her while Sam leaned over her shoulder doing the same. 

“Fuck both of you,” she laughed. The _Please?_ and _You promise?_ were shot back in unison, so quickly that even Dean chuckled. 

xXx

Cassidy moved forward on her knees, Sam’s hands against her just as they had been on Zoë. He reached down and gripped Dean’s swollen cock in his hand and whispered praises in Cassie’s ear as she lowered herself on it. Dean growled at the added sensation and his inability to use his hands. Cassie moved her hips up and down slowly, adjusting to Dean’s cock and reveling at the sensation of Sam’s lips against her neck. When she found her rhythm Sam moved to the other bed to observe, hands sliding into his shorts. 

“Dean, hands.” Zo breathed out. 

He didn’t need encouragement as one and gripped tightly to Zoë’s hip and the other reached down to caress Cassie’s thigh. With and anchor to keep her in place and pleasure vibrating through her, Zo stuck her hand out towards Cassie who leaned into the gesture. They met in the middle, lips pressing together softly, tasting the sweetness of strawberry and each other. Fingers played at the back of Cassie’s neck, tangling in the curls there, tugging gently. They crept down Zoë’s back only to drag themselves back up moments later, making her back shudder involuntarily. 

As they tasted the honey of each other’s mouths, Zoë’s pants quickened and her whines grew louder. Cassie rocked her hips faster, encouraging Dean to keep doing what he was doing, and he moaned his approval. Zo squeezed her eyes so she could take in the sensations, the tingle that was building in her toes, the heat that washed over her hips, and the bursts of white light that came with her orgasms. The first wave rocked her back for a moment and her eyes snapped open. Leaning forward again she looked at Cassie as wave after wave washed over her and her entire body literally shook. She moaned and sobbed and could tell Cassie was saying something but the ability to hear had been overshadowed by the orgasm that continued to work her over. Dean was holding her firmly in place with both hands now. She still had Cassie’s hair in her hand and two hands rubbed up and down her back as she came back down from her high. 

Zoë moved toward Cassidy as she continued to ride Dean, who was now struggling to abide by the “no orgasm until told” rule. Their mouths slotted together again, the kiss much deeper than before, and Cassie sighed into it. Zoë’s hands wandered over every inch of her friend’s body, looking for the place that elicited the loudest moans. The stares and swears from the brothers were utterly ignored. Zoë let her hand slide down to Cassie’s clit to make circles, fast then slow, as she took Dean in to the root. Zoë smiled at the gasp and a shudder that came from this. Bending over she caught a nipple in her mouth and teased it with her teeth gently, switching and flicking her tongue over Cassie’s other nipple. 

Dean let out a long deep moan, as sign that he was so very close. Cassie took a deep breath and her eyes went wide as her orgasm began climbing up her legs. One of Cassidy’s hands that rested on Zoë’s back dug into the soft skin under it and a wail escaped her lips and cut through the room. 

_FUCK fuck fuck fucking hell!_

xXx

Twenty minutes later they lay on the bed, Dean- Cassidy- Zoë- and then Sam, satiated and tired and waiting for the pizza to arrive. They all talked quietly about how much fun they just had and what they had plans to do tomorrow, which was Saturday. Zoë was playing with Cassie’s hair when they laughed about how they “forgot” the boys were there for a while. Suddenly, there was a loud, rather rude, knock at the door that startled them all. Sam naturally grabbed his gun from the bedside table in under a second. Dean waved him off. 

“Dude, relax, it’s just pizza. I’ve got it.” 

“Shady Oaks Police Department, open up sir!” a voice boomed through the motel room door. 

Dean spun on his heels and looked at the two naked women and his half naked brother in his bed. 

“Son-ova-BITCH.”

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I hope you enjoyed reading that. I enjoyed writing it (that could be an understatement) regardless of how embarrassing it was to write...
> 
> Leave a comment. :)
> 
> <3 Rach

**Author's Note:**

> This is an fictional AU of a fictional AU of reality. Here there is no such thing as sexually transmitted diseases or unwanted pregnancies. In reality those things do exist. Use condoms.
> 
> **This ficlet may end here, but I love sub!dean so he may get his chapter eventually**


End file.
